


To Trust Again

by mirroralchemist



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers, but mostly friendship, hints of romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroralchemist/pseuds/mirroralchemist
Summary: Even at their darkest hour, a sparkle of hope shines through.





	To Trust Again

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at my old oneshots and I really liked this enough to fix up a bit and post. Baten Kaitos is one of my underground favorite series. I didn't think I would like it so much after borrowing it from a friend so many years ago. This is my small contribution to the fandom.
> 
> It takes place after the Lava Caves so there are spoilers about. 
> 
> Since on my main save file I chose a female spirit, I'm using she/her to make it easy on my writing. But I really don't put a strict emphasis on its gender.

_The words still haunted her. She would have given anything to see that the past few minutes were just an illusion. But the look on their faces says it all. It wasn't a dream. It would explain a lot of things she had witnessed since their journey started._

_“Kou, don't you get it? I have no need for you anymore! Nobody in this world needs you! Go back to where you came from.”_

_'Kalas...you don't mean that? You can't stand there and tell me that this journey hasn't meant the least bit of something to you!'_

_Silence._

_“That doesn't matter anymore.” he finally said. “Your story is over!”_

_With those words she felt the bond dissolve. The powers of the ancient god overpowering her own. With her vision fading the image of her host having such white wings with a dark aura was ingrained into her memory._

* * *

For a while there was darkness. Kou didn't know what to do. Her host had abandoned her and the fate of the others she didn't know. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since that moment in the Lava Caves.

Had it been hours?

Days?

Weeks?

_'I have to save him.'_

Kou knew this. Maybe this was hidden reason why she bonded with Kalas. Some part of her might have realized that he needed to be saved. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of whimpering. It started off faint, but as she became more aware it became louder.

“What should I do?”

“Wait...”

“I need to help everyone.”

_“Xelha?”_

It was blurry for the spirit, but she could recognize the pink outfit the of girl they met in Celibrai so long ago.

“Wait. Kou? Is that you? I can barely hear you.”

The spirit wouldn't openly admit it, but other than her former host. She felt something for Xelha, a hidden power within her. Maybe with this power they can both realize their dreams. She could feel the familiar pull of a host calling to her. It wasn't as strong and when she and Kalas first met, but this could probably rival it in time. It was funny to Kou, she never considered that of all the people in this world, she could find herself bonding to Xehla as well.

_“I'm here Xelha.”_

“Kou, please we have to join together. I don't want to be alone in doing this. Give me the strength to save Kalas.”

Kou hesitated for a moment. Was it normal for a spirit to switch hosts? But then again, her former host ejected her from his consciousness. She was just as she was those years ago in Nekton, a lone spirit. She knew Xehla couldn't see it, but she nodded. She would believe in this bond, forged for a common goal.

To save a dear friend.

_“Alright.”_

She could feel Xelha pulling her in. It was different than when she and Kalas bonded. It was warmer, somewhat. Kou let out a startled gasp at feeling such a thing. For a moment, neither did anything. Just trying to get used to their new found partnership.

_“I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner.”_

“It's okay Kou.” she assured the spirit, “What's important is that you're here now.”

Xelha gathered herself as she drew out her wand.

“Fire Burst!”

The two looked in shock as the magic attack completely blew the door of the cell off its hinges.

“This is the power of a spiriter?”

_“Xelha, we gotta get going.”_

Xelha paused for a moment. Hearing the spirit's voice so clearly solidified that their bond was real. She smiled at the sound. It was definitely feminine, with a determined sound behind it. She realized why Kalas sometimes called Kou 'The Boss'. She could sense the gentleness behind her words as well.

“Oh! Right. I didn't realize how warm you sound.”

* * *

Kou was surprised at how quickly Xelha picked up on the strength of their bond. Even with Kalas it took a while before the two were working at the level they were before all this happened.

But then again, Kou wasn't objecting to Xelha's plans.

Kou didn't hide the surprise at seeing a dragon awaiting them once they finished their escape of the fortress. She didn't know that dragons were real. At the School of Magic in Komo Mai she vaguely remembered mention of dragons from long ago, but she never thought she would witness one. They boarded upon it to finally leave the place. They were able to escape. But the two were no closer to finding the rest of their friends or restoring Kalas.

_“Xelha. Look.”_

The mage turned to see the steadying shrinking head of blue. Her face hardened into one of determination. Kou felt it, her determination. Among other things. She was both surprised and not at the same time of all of this. She too understood the feelings manifesting within Xelha's heart.

Kou felt them as well.

“I'll come back for you, I promise.” she whispered.

_“Thank you Xelha.”_

“What for?”

 _“For bonding with me. After Kalas broke our bond, I was afraid. I was in the darkness for a little while, but I knew I didn't want to leave. Not yet. Not before saving him. I don't want to remember Kalas like he was in the Lava Caves. I can't stand by and let him be consumed by revenge and Malpercio's taint. I-I care about him.”_ the spirit admitted.

Xelha was silent. No doubt processing what she was just told. Kou could feel the feeling of comfort flow into her. Xelha understood Kou's feelings on the issue. She was grateful.

“I know. We'll help each other. We'll get him back, I swear it.”

_“Thanks again. You're the only one I trust to do this.”_


End file.
